clonearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Saturn
Saturn is the youngest of the Seven Celestials that serves Luna Valesti. Despite her childish looks, she is a very powerful lunarian, and a great technological inventor of her lunarian people, often known for the countless lunarian droids she has made, especially her flying rabbit droids. History Saturn was well known on her homeworld due to her vast droid inventing skills that revolutionized lunarian technology. She also became the head chairman of the lunarian droid academy at Dea. Due to the Dimensional incident, she was stuck with luna and the other group of lunarians on basilisk in the new dimension. Saturn and the other lunarians eventually became the seven celestials. As much as discontent the other members are at the new dimension, she is one of the few who actually prefers to live in her current dimension, perhaps to get away from all the work at Dea. After luna joined the mandalorians, she was eager to make some new mandalorian friends. She also developed the knowledge of the force and used it as one of her flying rabbit droid's main power sources. Personality and Traits She has a very childish personality and is often very cheerful and playful to her allies. She even thinks of her foes as playmates. But due to her childlike personality, she has little tactical knowledge and hates commanding anything. she mostly wants to play with her droids or destroy her opponents. Powers and Abilities She has learned the ways of the force to an extent where she can get her droids to be powered by the force. Her lunarian nature also amplifies her force powers, thus making her force powered droids dangerous foes. Her lunarian blood has given her the ability of telepathy and uses this ability to mainly control her droids by using her thought and can assigned orders given to them, using her bunnylike antennae as a conduit. For droids who are out of her thought range, she uses a lunarian droid control system in Unsung where she can directly control the droids that are tend to be too far away. She always seem to play around with her opponents before she goes in for the kill. She also has a powerful force wave that is used to break away force grips and jedi mind tricks. Armor and Weapons Saturn doesn't possess any armor except on her arms, which consist of two large odd looking metallic contraptions that have three-pronged claws on each ends. These devices on her arms can grants her incredible strength and amazing crushing power that can even crush the hulls of a battle or lift a starfighter with ease, which are her main weapon of choice and its even capable of blocking a lightsaber due to the forced infused on her arms. The claws can fire also fire a powerful beam of energy at her opponents. She also uses her flying force powered rabbit droids in which she stands on one of them for flight. A flying rabbit droid can fire small rapid blasts or can fire a concentrated beam of pure energy that can vaporize anything within the beam's range. The rabbit droids can also ram itself into her opponents due to the hard exterior shell that can protect itself from weak blaster fire and can also self destruct should the need arises. She mostly makes the rabbit droids do the work for her in combat as she always enters the battle with many rabbit droids to aid her. Most of the time though, the rabbit droids observes the events for Luna to record and gather information, making saturn an important member of the seven celestials. Category:NPC